


Come Closer

by FalovesPa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bath Time, F/M, bath time with thorin again, thorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalovesPa/pseuds/FalovesPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow you'll look for the hidden door to the Lonely Mountain, but today all you seek is a real bath and luxurious bed. With a little help, Thorin provides both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Closer

You don’t care about the gorgeous food or the refreshing ale.

Just give you a real bath and a long sleep, and you’ve found happiness. 

Such concerns don’t cross the minds of the rest of the company, busy enjoying the Master of Lake-town’s feast. Tomorrow the group sets off to find the hidden door to the Lonely Mountain.

Even the reserved Thorin takes part in the merriment, not paying you any mind. Not that you cared about the most magnificent Dwarf you’ve ever seen looking your way. 

“Could you use some time alone, my lady?” The Master of Lake-town slithers next to you at the long banquet table as you nibble a carrot.

“Am I that obvious?” you ask.

“Not at all. But a beautiful lady traveling with these ruffians?” He shakes his head at the rowdy company. “Surely you would welcome some peace and quiet.”

You smile upon hearing those last three wonderful words.

“Very well then. In the next hour, come upstairs, third door to the left. That will be your room and bath for the evening.”

“Pardon me sir, but…you won’t be there, will you?” You really don’t feel like killing some lecherous fool tonight.

“Oh, no dear,” he says, laughing softly. “My seduction days are few and far between.”

You decide to risk believing him. Besides, no one bothers a lass with an ax.

At the appointed time, you find the large, dark-paneled room anchored by a sumptuous bed. You squeal with delight. No bedroll!

Behind the ornate oak screen dividing the space, a warm bath in an absurdly oversized tub awaits you. A basket filled with aromatic soaps and a sponge sits beside the tub. Candles light the surrounding area.

Ax, goodbye! Boots, shirt, trousers, undergarments – see you later!

You enter the bath and instantly feel your cares lifting away, along with your grime. You close your eyes and soak happily for several minutes.

“May I join you?”

You immediately recognize the low, rumbling voice.

“Thorin!” You open your eyes and frantically wind your arms around your breasts and cross your legs as he stands at the opposite end of the tub, trying his best to focus on your face.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” he says.

“Get out!”

“As you wish.” He begins walking away.

You don’t expect him to acquiesce.

“Wait.”

He turns around, a slight smirk on his face. The trick quickly dawns on you.

“Curse that awful Master! You arranged this with him!!”

Thorin walks up to you, now struggling to keep his eyes off your body.

“I thought we could enjoy some quiet time together,” he says. “I did ask for the Master’s help in making things beautiful for you.”

You can’t believe what you’re hearing. The cantankerous Thorin Oakenshield you’ve grown accustomed to has turned into a polite soul? You’ve battled evil, you’ve seen death, you’ve killed and maimed. But this situation above all others shakes you to the core.

Suddenly you glare at him, ordering yourself to calm down.

“OK, get in, but you are getting nothing from me,” you declare through clenched teeth. And you really mean that, yes, sir - no matter how delicious he looks right now.

“All I want is to calm my mind before our journey tomorrow, with someone who wants the same, if you will allow me.”

You finish mowing him down with your eyes, then twist your body and face away from him, a signal for him to disrobe. You place your arms tightly across your chest again and listen to him slip off his clothes, your face burning, imagining what he looks like naked. You sneak a quick peek as he steps in and sits at the far end of the tub.

Mahal!

You reposition yourself to sit back on your bottom, and re-loop your arms around your chest.

“If you lower yourself a little more, you’ll be hidden and won’t have to use your arms to cover up,” Thorin suggests, sponge in hand.

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“I meant no disrespect. You just look uncomfortable.”

You blow out a slow breath. “I’m sorry, Thorin. That was rude of me. All of this” — You slip down as he advised and use your arms to gesture at the lovely scenery — “is breathtaking. Thank you.”

You feel a sensational tingle when he smiles at you.

“Come closer,” he beckons.

You’re surprised by the gentle command , especially after the clear warning you gave him. But you’ve trusted him with your life so far. You crawl right in front of him, taking note of his hairy chest and the richness of his long, wet locks.

He reaches out with the sponge and squeezes water over your right shoulder, then rubs circles with it on your skin. He gently drags the sponge along your collarbone and repeats the massage on the other shoulder.

Your breathing deepens and your heart quickens.

“I want to…” He stops, clears his throat and either gathers courage or swallows pride – you can’t tell which.

“I want to thank you for joining our quest,” he says, lathering one of the sweet-smelling soaps onto the sponge. “Your fighting skills have been invaluable.”

Dumbfounded by his compliment, you nod once as he gently nudges you to turn around so he can tend to your back. The slight roughness of the sponge soothes every hard-to-reach itch that’s terrorized you for days. Soft moans escape from your mouth.

You feel an assertiveness grow in you the more care he takes in relieving your stress. You want him to feel the same release, to have a clear mind before his life forever changes tomorrow. And frankly, you want to behold him again.

You turn around before he’s finished, taking a moment to study his resplendence before pulling the sponge from his hand.

“Your turn,” you whisper. “Come closer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Imagine having a bath with Thorin when you and the company stay at the Master's Palace for a time" on imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com. Also found on my site, supercoolkitty.tumblr.com


End file.
